villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexander Graham Wolf
Alexander Graham Wolf is the main antagonist of the animated 1978 Christmas special Raggedy Ann and Andy in: The Great Santa Claus Caper. He is a version of the Big Bad Wolf. He was voiced by the late Les Tremayne. Biography A self-described "inefficieny expert," Alexander G. Wolf is a brilliant and urbane inventor and the creator of gloopstik, a quickly-hardening plastic substance similar to lucite. He developed it after failing to be a villain through simple brute force and being defeated by Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs, founding the Gloopstik Corporation, a subsidiary of Acme Conglomerates, Inc. He intends to become wealthy by taking over Santa Claus' workshop at the North Pole and encasing all of the world's toys in gloopstik, which he will then sell to children, because he believes children are irresponsible and ungrateful and break or wear out their Christmas toys. Arriving while Santa and most of his reindeer are sleeping, Alexander converts his rocket ship into a gloopstik machine and begins using a metal claw to drop the toys into the machine, whereupon they come out the other end and are dropped onto a conveyor belt encased in a block of solid gloopstik. However, one reindeer, Comet, overhears Alexander's plan, and goes to seek help from Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy, who along with their dog, Raggedy Arthur, journey to the North Pole and find that the workshop has been converted into the Alexander G. Wolf and S. Claus Gloopstik Factory. Upon entering, the dolls are captured and Alexander insists that what he is doing is a good thing, and then decides to encase them in gloopstik, too, since they're toys, after all. He starts with Raggedy Arthur, encasing the ragdoll pooch in a block of the stuff, much to Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy's horror. Pursuing Raggedy Ann into a collection of decorative Christmas trees, he tries to talk her into surrendering, whilst Raggedy Andy activates the "Christmas tree" setting on the gloopstik machine. The metal claw then reaches into the trees where it mistakenly grabs Alexander and drops him into his own machine. He comes out the other end encased in a block of gloopstik shaped like a Christmas tree. Breaking down and sobbing and wailing, Alexander reveals that he designed gloopstik to be unbreakable, and bemoans his fate at being trapped and incapable of movement from the neck down. Raggedy Ann and Andy are horrified, since Raggedy Arthur is stuck, too, but tell him they love him, regardless, and when they hug him, the gloopstik shatters. Realizing that positive emotions and unconditional acceptance and love are what can destroy gloopstik, they call upon the children watching the special to send out all of their love to break all the gloopstik and free all of the toys, as well as Alexander, who, grateful, vows to change his ways. He sets the gloopstik machine to self-destruct, whereupon it folds into itself and disappears, and then he and the rag dolls leave the North Pole and head home. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic